Impact Wrestling (TV Series)
|channel = Fox Sports Net Spike Destination America POP TV Pursuit Channel AXS TV |theme = |episodecount = 800+ as of , |original run = June 4, 2004 – present }}Impact Wrestling (formerly TNA iMPACT!) is a television program for Impact Wrestling that currently airs in the United States and Canada on AXS TV and Fight Network and airs on Fight Network UK in the United Kingdom. Following iMPACT!'s debut in Australia, there has been growing demand to have it broadcast in New Zealand. The show has been filmed at the iMPACT! Zone (Soundstage 21 at the Universal Studios Florida theme park of Universal Orlando Resort in Orlando, Florida) and other locations around the world. History Fox Sports Net era: May 2004 - May 2005 In May 2004, TNA announced that they had negotiated a television deal with Fox Sports Net (FSN) where they would get a one-hour timeslot on Fridays in most markets, putting TNA on unrestricted cable and satellite for the first time. TNA began taping TNA Impact that month and aired the first episode on June 4, 2004. Impact was also syndicated throughout Canada (on RDS) and Europe (on The Wrestling Channel and, also later, both Eurosport Bravo and Bravo 2). TNA's contract with FSN expired in May 2005 and was not renegotiated, with the last episode airing on May 27, 2005. The series as a whole gained little success, averaging a 0.2 household rating. Webcasts TNA was left with no television deal and, therefore, had no means of promoting their monthly pay-per-views (although Impact did continue to air on certain regional networks in place of TNA Xplosion). On July 1, TNA began offering new episodes of Impact through their website, first using BitTorrent downloads, then by streaming through RealPlayer. To save on production costs, four hours of iMPACT! were recorded in a day and made available throughout the subsequent month. Spike TV era At the same time, TNA began seeking a more profitable television outlet, finally negotiated a Saturday night timeslot with Spike TV, now known simply as Spike, and started airing Impact on October 1, 2005. Two episodes were taped every other Tuesday, airing them on the subsequent Saturday. TNA's syndication contracts for Impact on local TV channels, from after the FSN contract, were converted to contracts for TNA's syndicated show, TNA Xplosion. They are no longer paying for the timeslot, though Spike controls their advertising revenue. Because of viewership growth, Impact was moved to Thursdays in April 2006, and later to an earlier primetime slot in November. Tapings were moved to Tuesdays. In June 2006, episodes of Impact became available at the iTunes Store. Two Hour Expansion iMPACT! expanded to two hours on October 4, 2007, still starting at the same time. On January 17, 2008, Spike presented an event entitled "Global iMPACT!", which featured TNA wrestlers in matches against talent of New Japan Pro Wrestling. On March 27, iMPACT! aired live for the first time in the show's history in its regular timeslot. Announced in a release on TNAwrestling.com on April 2, 2008, TNA came to terms on a deal that had "Impact" airing in Australia starting April 5. Up until then, TNA had only broadcast their monthly pay-per-view events on Main Event. Impact now airs every Saturday at 9:30 p.m and every Tuesday at 3:30 p.m on FOX8. On October 23, 2008, TNA aired its first iMPACT! outside of the iMPACT! Zone in Orlando. It was broadcasted from Las Vegas, Nevada. TNA also made the transition to HD and announced that all Impacts! after this would be broadcast in High Definition. Re-branding to Impact Wrestling (May 2011– September 2014) On May 3, 2011, at the tapings of the May 12 edition of Impact!, the show was re-branded Impact Wrestling with the slogan "Where Wrestling Matters", with the color scheme changing from red and black to blue, white and gray. This led to the URL of TNA Wrestling's website, tnawrestling.com, to be renamed impactwrestling.com. On July 11, 2011, it was announced that TNA would hold Impact Wrestling tapings on August 25 at the Von Braun Center in Huntsville, Alabama, on September 21 at the Knoxville Coliseum in Knoxville, Tennessee, and on October 26 at the Macon Coliseum in Macon, Georgia. On January 6, 2012, TNA announced the first international Impact Wrestling tapings would be taking place on January 28 at the Wembley Arena in London, England. On May 17, 2012, TNA announced that Impact Wrestling would air live through the summer of 2012, starting on May 31, when the show moved to a new time slot at 8pm ET. The live schedule was later extended first through September, and then through the rest of 2012. On January 31, 2013, TNA announced that they would begin taping Impact from different venues around the United States starting March 14, 2013, from the Sears Center in Chicago. TNA officially terminated its lease with Universal Studios Orlando Florida in late March 2013 and left the Impact Wrestling Zone. On March 14, 2013, TNA introduced a new universal HD set which is used for all weekly programming. On May 30, 2013, Impact Wrestling went back to its old start time of 9pm and in July 2013, TNA announced that they would broadcast five Impact Wrestling specials in 2013 starting July 18, 2013 with Destination X. This was followed by Hardcore Justice, No Surrender, Final Resolution and Turning Point. These specials replaced the PPV events of the same name following TNA changing their Montly PPV format to a quarterly model. On October 24, 2013, TNA announced they will be returning to Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida on November 21, 2013 due to the high cost of production on the road. Impact tapings would be filmed from soundstage 19, rather than at the original Impact Wrestling Zone at soundtage 21, but there will still be select tapings on the road from time to time, such as the Genesis Impact Wrestling special on January 16 and January 23, 2014 from the Von Braun Center in Huntsville, Alabama. TNA also announced a new programming initiative called IMPACT365 - Where Action Never Ends, in which cameras provide unprecedented access to the lives of the TNA Superstars. This has been used to make announcements for upcoming shows and for starting new angles and storylines. On January 30, 2014, for the first time, Impact Wrestling was broadcast live in the UK on Challenge TV channel before it aired in the US. The show took place at SSE Hydro in Glasgow, Scotland. TNA announced that they will be changing soundstages at Universal Studios Florida again starting with the March 13, 2014 live broadcast of Impact Wrestling. The new soundstage will be soundstage 20. Final months on Spike (July 2014 – December 2014) On July 17, 2014, after a poll made on the Impact Wrestling website, TNA brought back the six-sided ring permanently. On Aug 14, 2014, TNA made the announcement that Impact Wrestling '' would move to Wednesday nights beginning on Aug 20, 2014 and on August 20, it was announced that ''Impact Wrestling will continue on Spike for the remainder of 2014, adding that "Negotiations remain ongoing beyond this time frame. On August 25, 2014, TNA has received an offer to have Impact Wrestling on Discovery’s latest channel, Velocity. On November 2014, it was announced Spike TV decided to cancel all wrestling show from his programing. Destination America Era (January 2015) On November 19th, 2014, TNA announced that Impact Wrestling would move to Destination America starting in January of 2015. After premiering on Wednesday, January 7, Impact moved to its permanent slot on Fridays on January 16. Impact would later begin airing on Wednesdays in June. Also in May, Dave Meltzer of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter reported that Destination America had decided to cancel Impact by late September 2015. TNA vehemently denied the report, stating: "These false statements constitute defamation and if necessary we will seek all legal remedies available to us." The following week Destination America announced that they had signed a 26-week trial deal with Ring of Honor that would see Ring of Honor Wrestling air as Impact's lead-in which began on June 3. On June 3, D'Angelo Dinero officially joined Josh Mathews as a new addition to the commentary team for Impact Wrestling. In a September interview with Sports Illustrated, Dixie Carter indicated that Impact would remain on Destination America for the rest of the year and discussions regarding 2016 were ongoing. Pop Era (2016-2019) On November 19, 2015, it was announced Impact Wrestling will air Tuesdays at 9 p.m. on Pop beginning January 5, 2016. On July 7, 2016, it was announced that Impact Wrestling will move to Thursday night beginning July 21, 2016. Impact Wrestling announced that the Impact Wrestling would air on Spike in the UK beginning April 21. This would be the first time since December 2016 that Impact Wrestling would air in the UK after they lost their deal with Challenge. Pursuit Channel (2019) On January 11, 2019 Impact moved to the Pursuit Channel, airing on Fridays at 10pm Eastern. The show was simulcast on Twitch.tv at the same time. AXS TV (2019 - present) Impact moved to AXS TV on October 29, 2019, airing weekly on Tuesdays at 8pm eastern and continuing to be simulcast on Twitch.tv. Content Generally, the show features four to seven matches over the course of the two hours, as well as numerous interviews and segments interspersed between the matches. Due to the nature of the wrestling business, advertisements for merchandise and upcoming pay-per-view events often serve as bookends for the commercial segments. When the show was on Fox Sports Net, all matches had a time limit (10 minutes for normal singles matches and 30 minutes for title matches) and the station's Fox Box was used. In the event of a time limit draw, the winner was determined by the NWA Championship Committee, a group consisting of three veteran wrestlers. Since leaving the channel, TNA discarded the time limit concept. Bound For Glory Series (2011) *Bound For Glory Series Roster Commentators Special Episodes Recurring segments International Broadcasters Previous Logos Impact Logo Ver 1.0.jpg|(2004-2005) Impact Logo Ver 2.0.jpg|(2006) Impact Logo Ver 3.0.jpg|(2007) Impact Logo Ver 4.0.jpg|(2008-2010) Impact Logo Ver 5.0.jpg|(2011-2014) Impact logo 2017.png|(2014-2015) Impact_Logo_2015.jpg|(2015-2017) ImpactWrestlingNewLogo-2.png|(2017-2019) ImpactWrestlinglogoJan.2019.jpg|January 11, 2019 - October 29, 2019 Stage Impact Zone 1.0.jpg|(June 2004 - Sept 2005) Impact Zone 2.0.jpg|(Oct 2005 - Sept 2008) Impact Zone 3.0.jpg|(Oct 2008 - Dec 2009) Impact Zone 4.0.jpg|(Jan 2010 - 2012) Impact Zone 5.0.jpg|(2013 - May 2014) Impact Zone 6.0.jpg|(June 2014- Dec 2014) Impact Zone 7.0.jpg|(Jan 2015) Impact Zone 8.0.jpg|(Jan 2015 - March 20, 2015 ) Impact Wrestling Zone 2015 New Set Ver 2.0 Part1.jpg|(March 27, 2015 - ) TNA Impact Wrestling Stage Jan 5-9, 2016 Part1.jpg| (Jan 5-9, 2016) TNA Impact Wrestling Stage Jan 5-9, 2016 Part2.jpg| (Jan 5-9, 2016) TNA Impact Wrestling Stage Jan 5-9, 2016 Part3.jpg| (Jan 5-9, 2016) TNA Impact Wrestling Stage Jan 5-9, 2016 Part4.jpg| (Jan 5-9, 2016) TNA Impact Wrestling Stage Jan 5-9, 2016 Part5.jpg| (Jan 5-9, 2016) TNA Impact Wrestling Stage Jan 5-9, 2016 Part6.jpg| (Jan 5-9, 2016) External Links *Impact Wrestling.com * Impact Wrestling Twitch channel zh:TNA iMPACT!